Is This, Like, Forever?
by Let'sBeExposedAndUnprotected
Summary: Caroline and Kate after the end of series 2. I've never written before, but need something to occupy my mind (and the hopeless romantic in me!) until November..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Good Morning

With a protective arm draped across her now heavily pregnant girlfriend, Caroline Elliot looked peaceful and content as she slept snuggled closely into Kate's back, much as she had done on the night of their rather public reconciliation. The shrill, insistent bleating of Caroline's alarm rudely interrupted their slumber, heralding the start of another day – another day of planning, meetings and patrolling the corridors of Sulgrave Heath. Another day away from Kate. Caroline hated climbing into bed each night, however tired she was from the day's demanding schedule, because sleeping meant waking up the next day and leaving her lover, again, whilst she went and kept everything running as it should at the school. But it wouldn't be long now before Kate's baby, _their_ baby arrived, and she would have two whole weeks to spend with her girlfriend and their little bundle of joy. Undoubtedly those two weeks would pass much quicker than the nine hours of school each day appeared to, as Caroline counted down the intolerably slow minutes until she could see _her_ Kate.

The gentle smile fell from Caroline's face as the alarm roused her from her sleep and she quickly reached out an arm towards the offending item, hoping to silence it before it woke her lover. Kate though, being, as she was, in the late stages of pregnancy, was only enjoying a light sleep thanks to the continuous movements of her unborn child who seemed to have a natural ability for gymnastics especially at inconvenient times. Kate gently snuffled and stirred as Caroline reached her arm back across her girlfriend and pulled her closer to her, burying her nose into the back of Kate's neck.

"Sorry sweetheart"

Kate stretched slightly and slowly manoeuvred herself, letting out a tired little sigh as she did, until she was lying on her back and could see the beautiful face and piercing blue eyes of the woman she loved.

"Morning" She mumbled groggily, stretching again. "That's okay, bump was practicing her somersaults again so I was only half asleep anyway."

Caroline looked at her lover tenderly. Every day she was surprised by just how much she loved Kate and their unborn daughter. It wasn't something she had expected to be going through at such a stage in her life and it still scared her a little sometimes when she thought about it. But she knew that _without_ Kate she was miserable, not even half the woman she was when they were together, and _with_ Kate came the bump and so, as the days and weeks had passed since Kate had turned her whole world upside down once again by coming back to her, Caroline had slowly, unknowingly, fallen in love with bump as well.

"She's going to keep us busy isn't she?" she mused, smiling at her girlfriend. "A little ball of energy."

"Yup, I think we're going to have our hands full with this one" replied Kate, returning Caroline's smile. "You ready for constant attention-seeking, crying, dirty nappies and sleepless nights?"

Caroline took a deep breath and her eyes widened slightly as she took in the reality of what her life would be like in just over a month's time. Nervous didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling about it if she was honest but she wanted Kate, needed Kate, loved Kate so much that losing her wasn't an option. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

Kate wasn't entirely convinced by her girlfriend's brave attempts to seem non-plussed by it all and went to speak but instead found her lips being taken by Caroline's into a gentle, open-mouthed kiss filled with love and tenderness. Kate dissolved into the kiss. Completely lost in it and not caring a jot if she was never found again. Kissing Caroline felt like heaven. It took away her senses and left her breathless. The effect this woman had on her was like nothing she had ever felt before. Slowly Caroline pulled away, giving Kate one last, soft kiss before she did. Kate let out a little sigh at the loss of contact but couldn't help but smile as she opened her eyes and saw the love that Caroline had poured into the kiss reflected now in those beautiful blue eyes.

"mmmmmm, what a lovely start to Valentine's Day" smiled Kate

Caroline's eyes widened and she gasped a little as she realised that she'd forgotten what day it was and that her plans had already gone awry. She quickly disentangled herself from Kate's warm body and jumped from the bed, pulling down her thin silk nightie that had ridden up slightly in her sleep, and scampered around the bed towards the door.

"Stay there" she instructed, leaving a rather bemused Kate wondering what on earth had just happened. One minute she was happily cuddled up with her gorgeous blonde and the next she was alone in bed without any kind of explanation. Was this Caroline losing her bottle and running off in sheer panic? Please God, not again.

Ten minutes later Kate was still alone and about to head downstairs to see what on earth Caroline was up to, before she went crazy with all the possibilities of what had made her girlfriend jump from the bed as if it were alight, when she heard movements on the staircase. Caroline slowly padded barefoot across the landing and deftly pushed the door open with her foot – her hands occupied by the tray of breakfast that she was delivering. Kate, seeing the door open, sat up a little in the bed ready to question her girlfriend when she saw the tray appear through the doorway, followed by a slightly sheepish looking Caroline. A huge grin spread across Kate's face as she took in the sight before her. Caroline had prepared her a selection of breakfast goodies – tea, toast, pastries, yoghurt, and fresh berries, and had laid a single red rose across the tray on top of an envelope marked simply 'Kate'. Seeing Kate's face beaming back at her, Caroline let out the breath she had been holding and visibly relaxed, smiling back at Kate. She placed the tray on the bed next to Kate. "There's pancakes ready to go as well." Kate's lips were once again taken into a tender, single kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day." Kate was speechless. All she could do was stare, slightly open-mouthed, at the blonde before she pulled herself to her senses and replied "Happy Valentine's Day" the smile returning to her face.

"Now, you enjoy that whilst I shower and get ready for work, and when you're done I'll finish preparing your pancakes" a slight air of 'headmistress Caroline' surfacing to cover up the big softie within that she had momentarily released.

Caroline went about her morning routine, whilst Kate tucked in to the breakfast lovingly prepared for her. Kate was touched by Caroline's thoughtful, romantic gesture as she knew how hard it would have been for her shy girlfriend to pluck up the courage to do something like this. After years of being in a loveless relationship with a hapless idiot for a husband, Caroline was still adjusting to being an equal in the relationship and often felt overwhelmed by the depth of her feelings for Kate, rendering her incapable of expressing them.

Ready for the day ahead and now in full headmistress mode, Caroline strutted across the room to perch on the edge of the bed next to Kate. So magnificent.

"How was your breakfast?"

"It was lovely. Thank you" she said earnestly, trying to convey just how much she appreciated the trouble that Caroline had gone to for her.

"Good. Are you ready for your pancakes?" Looking at her watch.

Kate thought for a second before replying "I'm quite full actually. That was quite a feast you prepared!"

"Okay" Caroline said smiling "Well the batter's ready on the worktop, so if you get peckish later they just need a couple of minutes on each side and there are plenty of toppings to choose from in the fridge.

"Okay, thank you."

"Right, I'd best get going, I've got a meeting with Gavin first thing and need to read through a few things before we start"

Kate looked disappointed. She loved spending time with Caroline and relished having her close by so that she was there….just in case a sudden urge arose to kiss her or stroke her soft hair. It killed her having to wait all day for her lover to return so that she could do the things that she had spent hours daydreaming about.

"You'll be back by half four though won't you?" Kate said hopefully.

Caroline scrunched up her nose as she thought about her schedule for the day. "Half five"

"Why?" Kate pouted "You shouldn't have to go in early _and_ stay late Caroline! Especially today."

"Who says I'm staying late?" Caroline replied cheekily

Confusion was etched all over Kate's face as she looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

"I might be going out to pick something up…or something.." she teased.

Kate's confusion quickly changed to comprehension. "You mean you've left it to today to get me a present?! That's not like you, Little Miss Organised!" Returning Caroline's cheeky, playful banter. Giving as good as she got.

"Well, when you've got four women on the go it can get a bit tricky keeping track of everything. It must have slipped my mind.." Caroline deadpanned.

Kate's mouth fell open in shock and she was left utterly speechless until Caroline, no longer able to keep up her little joke, let out a gentle laugh, and Kate released the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding in.

"That'll teach you to doubt me Miss McKenzie" she said cheekily, with an impish grin. "I said I was picking something up, that's all. It was chosen and ordered weeks ago I'll have you know.."

Kate gazed at her girlfriend lovingly, rather relieved that she was, after all, the only woman in her life. "You didn't have to get me anything really Caroline. Having you back in my life is enough. And you've already spoiled me rotten by making me that gorgeous breakfast in bed!" Tenderly stroking Caroline's face.

"Yes, well, I wanted to. I've got a lot of catching up to do for all the time we've missed out on.."

The air was suddenly weighted with a tension – full of regret and guilty feelings on both sides.

"So….I wanted to _try_ to show you just how much you mean to me and that if you'll have me I'm here for the long haul"

"I'll have you" Kate smiled.

"Good" Caroline returned her lover's tender smile and loving gaze, almost getting lost in those dark eyes that she swore were a bottomless well of emotion, before snapping herself back to the present moment. "Right, I need to go" she said standing up from the bed. The disappointment returned to Kate's face. Caroline leant back in and took her lips for one last kiss to keep her going for the day before turning to leave. "Oh, and I expect my dinner on the table at 6:30 sharp" She threw over her shoulder, continuing their playfulness.

"Ha, you'll be lucky! Have you seen the size of me? I barely fit in the kitchen these days!"

"You'll have to take me out then….somewhere nice.." and with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Home To You

The meeting with Gavin had been much as she'd expected – boring and long-winded but entirely necessary. They had finalised a few things for the last couple of months of term and organised a full governors meeting for just before the holidays, to review the year that was ending and plan for the next. Before leaving, Gavin had asked how Kate was coping with the pregnancy as he knew it couldn't be long now before the baby made her appearance.

"She's fine, yeah. She gets tired, and struggles with a few things now being as big as she is, but she bears it well, doesn't let it get to her."

"Good. Good. I guess you'll just be having a quiet Valentine's at home this year then?" he asked innocently.

"Erm, yes. I'm going to cook her something nice and I've got her a….I've got her something" Caroline trails off, not really managing to meet Gavin's eyes, a little uncomfortable revealing her plans, her soft side, to Gavin who, despite having worked closely with her for several years now, knew only her professional persona.

Gavin, sensing her discomfort in discussing her private life didn't push the matter and instead pulled himself up from his chair and wished her a pleasant evening.

"Thank you. And you"

He smiled at her before covering the short distance to the door. "See you in a few weeks, Caroline."

"Yes, bye Gavin" That wasn't so painful. No sly comments. No mocking or judgements. No funny looks. He'd just asked her about Kate as if it was normal. It _was_ normal to _her_ – her and Kate in their little bubble but she worried about what other people thought of their relationship because really it wasn't 'normal' and she hated to think that others might think less of her or judge her negatively because of her sexuality. She had kept this aspect of her life hidden for years now, through fear of rejection and torment. But Kate had awoken in her something that she couldn't ignore, something she could no longer hide. And so now, despite her fear and misgivings, she had embarked on this rollercoaster of a relationship and, in order to keep the woman who had changed her life entirely, she would have to be brave and ride out whatever storms come their way. Losing her was not an option. Kate was what made her life meaningful, worth living. Caroline had always been strong, no nonsense, unflappable. But that was easy because she was doing what was right for the school, the boys, her. Well now she had to be strong for her relationship, for her Kate, and do what was right for the _both_ of them. Sat at her desk she steeled herself for what the future might bring and made a silent promise to Kate not to let her down again. The beep of her phone pulled her from her thoughts. It was Kate. Involuntarily, she gave a little smile.

"_Miss you already my gorgeous Valentine. xx"_

Her smile broadened. How could someone have such an effect on her?

"_Miss you too. Looking forward to holding you and bump. X"_

Nothing particularly notable happened as the rest of the day passed by. More meetings. A few phone calls. A walk around the corridors to see that nothing was amiss. Caroline tried her best to keep her mind occupied but the more she tried the more she found herself glancing at the clock and wishing the day away. _If the hours tick by any slower_, Caroline thought, _they might as well be going backwards_! Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the school bell rang to mark the end of the day. _Nearly there._ There was just a meeting with the Head of Humanities about the year nine's trip to the battlefields of northern France and Belgium, and then Caroline was free. She would pick up Kate's gift – God she hoped she liked it – before heading home to see the woman who had occupied her thoughts for the largest part of the day.

With the meeting concluded, Caroline collected together her possessions and a few files that she planned to read through that evening and walked towards the door. She got half way across the office before stopping in her tracks, turning round and retracing her steps. The files were dropped back onto the desk. No. She was _not _doing anything work-related tonight. Tonight was about Kate, her and Kate. She would have to find time to read them tomorrow, even if it meant missing out on a proper lunch break. Kate was worth that. Kate deserved that.

By the time she left the building the dark winter's night had begun to draw in and she shivered slightly as she clambered into the Jeep that had been sat out in the cold all day, sending a swirl of steaming breath tumbling out into the dark space around her. She started the engine, flicked on the headlights and set the heaters as high as they would go, hoping to warm the car, and herself, as quickly as possible. Just as she was about to set off, her phone started to ring. Thinking that it would be Kate checking to see that she was leaving and would be home soon, Caroline smiled gently. The smile soon faded when she located her phone after rooting in her bag and discovered that it was in fact John. John. What did he want? Whatever it was it could wait until tomorrow – she didn't want him putting her in a bad mood when she had plans with Kate for their first Valentine's. Call rejected. Not wanting to be delayed in getting home to Kate, Caroline set off towards the centre of Harrogate and soon found a parking space near to the shop from which she had ordered Kate's gift.

A steadying breath. Nervous. Why was she so nervous? The bell tinkled as she entered the shop, bringing the sales assistant out to the desk. "Can I help you madam?"

"Err, yes. I erm, I'm here to collect an order I placed a couple of weeks ago."

"Okay. Can I take your surname please?"

"Elliot"

"Dr Elliot?" The sales assistant looked intrigued.

"Yes.." Worried by the look on the sales assistant's face.

"Okay, just a moment" Off she went in search of Caroline's order, returning a few moments later with the package in hand. "Would you like to check it?"

"Oh, erm, yes please" Trying to look calmer than she felt.

The sales assistant opened the box and took the items out for Caroline to inspect.

They were just as she'd pictured them. "That's great, thank you" Flashing the sales assistant her best smile. Beneath the deceptively calm surface, the nerves were setting in again. _It's too much. She'll think I'm ridiculous. What if she hates it? _It _had_ been an impulse buy when she was feeling particularly flushed with love after a lazy weekend with Kate (and possibly a glass of wine or two)_. Well, it's too late now.._

"Is it a wedding gift?" The sales assistant interrupted her thoughts

"No….no….a, erm, Valentine's." Trying, but not quite managing, to meet the sales assistant's eye.

The sales assistant finished wrapping the box containing the gifts and handed it over, saying "She's a very lucky lady, if you don't mind me saying"

"Thank you" she said, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks. She could only imagine just _how_ red she'd actually gone.

Caroline took the box, feeling quite happy with herself for having made the right choice, but still rather flustered that she'd had to go through the embarrassment of picking it up in person and revealing her soft side, and her sexuality, to an unknown.

Once out of the shop she let out a long, slow breath. It then dawned on her that, once again, there had been no funny looks or comments from the shop assistant when she'd realised that Caroline had bought the gifts for her _girlfriend_.

_Maybe people just aren't bothered any more. The only person that seemed to have a problem with it was me! Be proud of who you are! Proud to be with Kate.._

Back in the car, a buoyant Caroline was now looking forward to returning home to Kate and handing over the gifts that she had picked out for her. And so, witha smile on her face she set off on the familiar route to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Bubbles

As she drew the car to a standstill she noticed a pair of car headlights pulling into the driveway behind her. _I thought Mum said her and Alan were going away for a couple of days..? Lawrence then – being dropped off by a friend's parents maybe? _But as the car came nearer she knew exactly who it was. John. _Now what?_ _What the hell does he think he's playing at coming here….today of all days!_

There was no way Caroline was giving John the satisfaction of ruining her evening. She was out of the door like a flash and rounded on him before he'd even had chance to shut the car door behind him. "What are you _doing_ here, John?" She hissed at him, the menacing glint in her eye causing him to recoil slightly. "You don't _live _here anymore."

"Yes I know but…well…you haven't _actually_ bought me out yet have you? But anyway, that's not what I've come here for. Lawrence rang and asked if he could spend the evening with me so I thought we could have a DVD and takeaway night, if that's okay? I tried ringing you but I couldn't get through.."

"Oh. Right. I see. Well. Yes of course. I'll let him know you're here." Trying to regain her composure.

"Thanks"

Caroline heads off towards the front door in search of her son. It seems he was ready for his Dad's arrival as a shout of his name brings him bounding down the stairs and out towards the car. "We'll be back about ten, Mum!" He shouts over his shoulder. "You'll be finished by then won't you?!" He asks mischievously.

Caroline takes a breath but doesn't actually know how to respond to her son's cheeky remark so lets it out again. He turns to look at her as he's getting into the car, knowing that he's got the better of her and grinning from ear to ear. Not one to be beaten, Caroline eventually responds, rather sassily, "Better make it half past, if that's okay – I've got a lot of plans for Kate tonight!" giving her son a little wink before turning round and shutting the door behind her. The earlier grin has rapidly disappeared from Lawrence's face and he lets out a little groan of disgust before lowering himself into the passenger seat of his Dad's car.

Inside the house, Caroline calls out for Kate – needing to see the face and hold the body that have distracted her from her work all day.

"Upstairs" is the response she gets.

Caroline is straight up the stairs, eager to find her lover. She notices the bathroom door ajar with a dim light seeping out onto the landing and so pokes her head around the door, intrigued, asking "Are you OK, Kate?" as she does. As she steps into the room she sees candles lit and scattered around the bath and the surrounding surfaces; a bath filled with bubbles and steaming water; and red petals sprinkled over the bubbles. "Is your back sore? Are you having a bath?"

Kate smiles at her innocence. "No, _we're_ having a bath" She sees the comprehension on Caroline's face and smiles at the cute little coy smile that spreads across her face. _Could she love this woman any more?_

Despite her initial shyness, Caroline wastes no time in crossing the bathroom to help her lover to undress. "Err, no no no, you first" Kate contends. Caroline pouts and opens her mouth to argue but is beaten to it by her girlfriend. "Well you'll have to get in first" pointing at the bump "so you can undress first." Caroline, despite the fact that she has been gaining confidence in undressing in front of Kate, doesn't seem entirely convinced. "Sorry, what I meant to say is _I'll_ undress you first.." and so without breaking eye contact she steps towards her gorgeous blonde and starts undoing the buttons of her blouse….slowly. With intention. And lets her eyes wander to the sight that her actions have now uncovered. Caroline looks down self-consciously at the same sight wondering what it is exactly that has Kate so enthralled. She draws a blank. Returning her attention to Kate she sees the hungry look in her eyes as she bites her lip and snakes her arms around Caroline's waist to unzip the tight black pencil skirt she's wearing. The skirt drops to the floor, joining her blouse and Caroline is left in her underwear and heels. _If only she didn't have to take them off to get in the bath. God, she looks sexy like that _thought Kate, admiring the effect that the heels had on Caroline's shapely legs. Despite the pressure building in her body, Kate, rather throatily, manages to utter "heels". Caroline complies immediately and so Kate wastes no time in removing the final garments that have been impeding her in her enjoyable exploration of every inch of Caroline's body. Once naked, Caroline clings to Kate, not wanting to leave herself completely exposed, and open to more ogling. Kate allows Caroline her inhibitions as she's happy just letting her hands roam the soft, pale flesh that she has revealed. She works her way up Caroline's strong back, gently tickles along her shoulders before making her way down her arms to take her hand and help her into the bath. With one leg in the bath Caroline is pulled back towards Kate for a searing kiss filled with the hunger and desire that Caroline had seen in her eyes just moments earlier. Distracted by the kiss, Caroline isn't expecting the wandering hand that has found its way between her legs thanks to her precarious half in-half out position. The sensation causes a sharp intake of breath and Caroline is forced to release Kate's lips from the kiss she was enjoying to shakily release the breath and try to regain some control over her breathing. Swallowing hard and closing her eyes to concentrate on breathing normally, Caroline attempts to recapture Kate's lips but is instead met by Kate's fingers. Disappointed, she opens her eyes to see why she is being hampered in her efforts to continue their passionate embrace. Kate simply points to the bath and says "In. Now"

Although slightly frustrated, Caroline obliges as she is happy for the chance to hide herself away in the bubbles and to allow Kate to join her in her state of undress. Once Kate could see that her lover was comfortably laid out in the bath and therefore out of reach, she started to slowly, provocatively remove her clothing, never once taking her eyes off Caroline's. The cardigan was the first to go – shrugged from her shoulders and then allowed to slide down her arms and drop to the floor. Next was the t-shirt that clung to every curve of Kate's body in a way that had Caroline shivering and day-dreaming whenever she saw her girlfriend. It was lifted over her head to reveal a black lacy bra that barely succeeded in containing the swell of Kate's ample bosom, causing another intake of breath from Caroline. Kate smiled, happy that the specially purchased underwear was having the desired effect on her beautiful girlfriend. Having allowed Caroline to catch her breath again, Kate moved on to her trousers, which Caroline hoped were hiding the matching pair to the bra that she had just had the pleasure of admiring. She wasn't disappointed. Caroline's voice caught in her throat as she tried to tell Kate just how sublime she was – the pregnancy only serving to add to her beauty in Caroline's opinion – she was positively glowing. "Kate" Caroline clears her throat and shakes her head slightly in an attempt to find her voice. "Kate, you're so beautiful." Kate looks away slightly embarrassed. "You're magnificent." Kate's eyes find her again. "Come and join me." Caroline implores, holding out her hand to her magnificent girlfriend.

With her underwear discarded along with the other clothes that were scattered all over the bathroom floor after their leisurely disrobing, Kate climbs into the bath in front of Caroline, who is eagerly anticipating her lover's arrival. Kate plants herself firmly between Caroline's legs and leans back against the blonde so that she is almost cocooned by her. Caroline leans forward slightly and begins to gently nuzzle into Kate's neck before peppering the exposed area with delicate kisses, whilst her hands move from lightly caressing Kate's enlarged belly to gently running up and down Kate's body – or as much of it as she can reach. Enjoying the sensations that Caroline was causing, Kate allowed her lover to continue for a little while before eventually breaking the silence.

"How was work?"

"It was fine. Just the usual. I can't really remember if I'm honest – I was more interested in what was waiting for me at home.." smiling into Kate's neck.

"You and your one track mind!"

Caroline pulled back pretending to be shocked and offended. "Actually, I was looking forward to our first Valentine's: a nice meal, and an evening snuggled together just the two of us.."

"Oh" Kate smiled, pulling Caroline's hand from the water to place a kiss on the back of it.

"But obviously if other activities were on offer I wouldn't be adverse to the idea.."

Kate's laugh filled the room, making Caroline smile. She sat there with her arms wrapped around Kate for a while, before letting out a contented little sigh. She couldn't remember being this happy in a long time.

"Are you hungry? Shall we go and get ready for dinner?"

"We're starving!" Kate replied enthusiastically.

"Go on then, up you get Miss McKenzie."

Getting her out of the bath to somewhere slightly more spacious might leave them more opportunity to enjoy the 'other activities' she had in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

For You

Each wrapped in a towel, Caroline and Kate headed to the bedroom to dry off and re-dress ready for their meal and an evening of just the two of them. They just about managed to get dressed without completely devouring one another despite Caroline's best efforts at tempting her girlfriend into bed. She couldn't help but circle her arms around Kate's body though before they made their way downstairs, just to breathe her in and feel her close. Caroline gently held Kate's body against her own, letting their hips sway slowly to the music in her head. Kissing along her shoulder to the bottom of her neck, Caroline tenderly whispers "I love you" just below Kate's ear – so content and serene that she's barely aware that she's said it, the words slipping out so naturally. She feels Kate's body stiffen slightly so pulls her head back to look at her, horrified to see shock and a hint of confusion on her face. Kate turns around to face her fully.

"I'm sorry. I just.. It doesn't matter if you.. I mean, I just thought.."Caroline garbled

Before she could say any more, her lips were captured by Kate's in a passionate kiss full of the love that Caroline had just proclaimed. When they eventually pulled apart Caroline was relieved to see that Kate now wore a huge smile.

"I love you too, Caroline. I just never thought you'd be the first one to say it." Still smiling. "I've wanted to tell you since the moment I set eyes on you, but I didn't want to scare you off when part of me has always known that my feelings for you are stronger than yours for me."

The smile falls from Caroline's face as she takes in Kate's words, upset that Kate could think that her feelings were unreciprocated, but knowing full well that she was the one to blame for her coming to such a conclusion. _How had she not told her until now? She had felt it in her heart for as long as she could remember. Why was she so useless with these things? Kate deserved better._

"I'm so sorry, Kate" gently holding her face in her hands and kissing her softly as tears threatened to spill over. "I know I'm a bit useless sometimes, well, more than a bit, and I don't express my feelings very well….with anyone.."

"Caroline, you.." Caroline's presses her fingers against Kate's lips before she can say any more.

"Please, let me finish." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I know it might have taken me a while to admit how I feel about you but I _never_ want you to doubt that I am fully committed to this relationship, and to you. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love someone, which scares me half to death sometimes!" Laughing nervously. "But I know that if there is _one _person in this world that I want to spend the rest of my life with, it's you. I didn't believe in soul mates until I found you.." Shyly looking down at her feet.

Kate stood motionless, speechless, feeling like her heart might explode with happiness. It was what she'd hoped for and dreamed of but had never dared to believe that it might be true. The only thing her body wanted to do in response was kiss Caroline, and so she did - gently tilting Caroline's head up with her finger so that she could look into those blue blue eyes, before leaning in to kiss her - tentatively at first but with growing passion as each moment passed. They eventually pulled apart and gently rested their foreheads together, eyes closed, each smiling and blissfully enjoying the moment.

"I have something for you" Caroline whispered, giving Kate another little kiss before going off to locate her bag and the gifts within. Kate sat down on the end of the bed waiting for Caroline to return.

Caroline came through the door with the package in her hand, and Kate noticed how nervous she looked. This was obviously a big deal to Caroline, and Kate was so proud and touched that Caroline was forcing herself out of her comfort zone to make an extra special effort just for her on their first Valentine's Day. She would tell her just that, when the moment was right.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Caroline said handing over the gift before sidling off towards the window so that she could gaze up at the stars and not have to meet Kate's eye as she unwrapped the gift. Kate was having none of it though. She stood up and went over to the window, wrapping her arms around Caroline's waist and kissing her neck softly, causing a gentle shiver. She then took her hand and led her over to the bed, sitting down and patting the space next to her. Caroline exhaled audibly trying to rid herself of her nerves and sat down next to Kate, still avoiding eye contact.

Kate slowly opened the parcel to reveal a simple, elegant wooden box – very Caroline – with beautiful carvings atop to match. The central carving was of two hearts joined together; one with the letter 'C' within and the other containing a 'K'. Underneath were two storks carrying a banner. The edges of the box were ornately carved with a delicate swirling pattern.

"It's beautiful Caroline, thank you!" she said genuinely. Her heart swelling that Caroline had bought her something so beautiful for her and her baby, their baby.

"You have to open it" Caroline mumbled towards her lap.

"Sorry?" Kate asked using a gentle finger under Caroline's chin to bring her head up and towards her own face so that she could better hear what she had said.

"The box. You have to open it" she said as the flush of red slowly crept up her neck to her face.

"Do I now..?!" Kate responded cheekily

"I mean, you should…I'd like you to.."

"OK" Kate smiled sweetly.

Inside she found a photograph of the two of them, a copy of the scan that Kate had had at the hospital the previous week, and a silver necklace with a heart matching the ones on the box, this time with 'K&C' within.

Caroline took a deep breath. "The box is for the baby well for us to use for the baby I thought we could put stuff in it like pictures and memories and her first tooth and a lock of hair and the banner on the outside is for her name so we'll have to take it back to get it carved on once she's born and you've given her a name and the necklace is for you to wear so that wherever you are you know you're always in my heart but if you think it's silly you don't have to wear it I just wanted you to have something.…nice." She rambles without stopping to breathe.

She dares a glance at Kate's face once she's finished bumbling, trying to explain the gifts to her beautiful girlfriend, and is dismayed to see Kate just looking back at her, blinking, speechless.

"You don't like it, do you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."

"Caroline"

"I'll just get you some flowers next time I promise."

"Caroline!" She almost shouts, then gently: "Breathe."

Caroline lets out a long breath.

"Firstly, no I don't like it, it's not 'nice'….I _love_ it. It's absolutely _beautiful_."

The momentary disappointment on Caroline's face is replaced by relief and joy.

"Just like my girlfriend." She smiles, placing a gentle kiss on Caroline's nose.

"Secondly, I won't be choosing her name, _we_ are going to name _our_ daughter _together_."

"Thirdly, who knew you were such a big softie?" She said teasingly with a little laugh, making Caroline blush even more.

"And fourthly….kiss me"

Caroline complied….willingly: enjoying the moment.

"Ooooooooh"

Caroline pulled out of the kiss, eyes wide.

"What is it? Did I hurt you? Is it a contraction?" Still slightly on edge and seeing Kate clutching her belly.

"No" Kate replied, grabbing Caroline's hand and pressing it to her stomach. "Can you feel that?" She most definitely could. Their little girl was wriggling around, stretching her little limbs and getting comfortable again. Each of them looked up and saw their huge smile mirrored on the others face. Kate placed a gentle kiss on Caroline's lips before handing the necklace to her and turning around so that Caroline could put it on for her. Once the necklace was in place, Kate couldn't help but play with it, a gentle smile on her face and a slight haze in her eyes still, before she pulled herself back to the present and her face turned slightly serious.

"Thank you for my gifts, Caroline. This has been the perfect first Valentine's…well, apart from you being at school half the day! You don't know how much everything you've done today really means to me. I love you. And you know, Caroline…..it's OK to have feelings and to show them. You shouldn't be embarrassed or shy or scared of saying or doing anything to expose your feelings – I would never laugh or think you stupid. It's….nice….to see how much you care and know that this relationship means as much to you as it does to me.."

A pause and then: "Right, enough of this soppy romantic stuff my big softie, I'm starving and if we don't get any food soon, you're going to have a very grumpy Kate and bump to deal with!" She said pulling Caroline up off the bed and turning her to face the door, letting her lead the way downstairs.

Caroline reached the bottom of the stairs and realised that there was a very pleasant smell wafting through from the kitchen. She turned to look at Kate quizzically.

"But _I_ was going to cook something for _you_.."

"You said I had to have your dinner on the table at 6:30 sharp" She said with a little twinkle in her eye.

"Yes but.." she started, glancing at her watch then smiling cheekily. "Well, it's 6:50 - your timekeeping's off so….I'm afraid I'll have to let you go. You'll get a good reference, but I think it's for the best. I'm a stickler for punctuality you see, and you've had your fair share of chances."

Kate sighed "OK" starting towards the front door.

"Orrrrrr" said Caroline, chasing her girlfriend and placing her arms around her waist from behind "maybe I could forgive you….just this once" nuzzling into Kate's neck.

"Oh thank you Sir, you're ever so kind!"

"Sir?!" Caroline asks incredulously

They both collapse into fits of laughter.

"You just reminded me of Carson off Downton for a second!" Kate managed, still chuckling slightly.

"Oh great, thanks!" Pretending to be offended but seeing the funny side.

"Come on then Carson, dinner should be nearly ready" opening the door for her beautiful blonde who stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape when she saw what was awaiting her in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – I Promise

The room was lit only by fairy lights that were draped along the walls and around the furniture, the table was set and scattered with rose petals and in the middle was a huge bouquet of flowers full of lilies and roses. Kate quickly switched the sound system on, leaving it on low, and Caroline heard the gentle melodies of Norah Jones floating around the room. No-one had ever done anything like this for her. She was completely flabbergasted. She'd done Valentine's before and John had usually managed to buy her a bunch of flowers or a box of chocolates or something but this was completely different. She turned to speak to Kate but no words came out. Kate just smiled back at her, her eyes full of love for this beautiful woman who had clearly never been treated like the magnificent specimen that she was. Kate moved towards the oven to check on dinner and stopped to give a still shell-shocked Caroline a kiss on the way past; the kiss pulling Caroline to her senses enough that she grabbed hold of Kate and pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to ever let go. Caroline continued clinging on to Kate as if her life depended on it until Kate pulled back slightly to look into Caroline's eyes.

"Are you OK?"

Caroline could only manage a nod.

"Are you going to let me go so that I can finish the dinner?"

This time it was a shake of the head. "I love you." She said, before suddenly pulling away slightly. "How did you manage to get those lights up there in your condition? I hope you haven't been climbing any ladders.."

"I wouldn't dare do something so naughty! Not when my girlfriend is such a strict headmistress who would have my guts for garters if I even thought about such a thing..! I had some help.."

"From whom?"

"Lawrence….if you'll believe it"

The penny dropped "Ha, no wonder he was so keen to escape the house tonight!"

"Yeah, I might have embarrassed him a little. I think he liked the idea of someone spoiling his Mum for once….I think he maybe just wished it didn't have to be his _female_ languages teacher!"

Caroline just laughed. "Oh well, tough, he'll just have to get used to you being the one making me happy, won't he?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah" said Kate returning her smile before kissing Caroline and then releasing herself from Caroline's grip to check on the casserole in the oven and start some water for the veg.

"There's a bottle of red on the table that I left to breathe earlier – should be ready by now."

"But what about you? I don't want to drink when you can't"

"Maybe just half a small glass? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. It _is_ Valentine's Day so I think I deserve a little treat."

"You definitely do! I'll make sure you get an extra special treat tonight.." she said winking at her girlfriend.

"One track mind" Kate muttered under her breath

"I beg your pardon?! On second thoughts….I might just sleep in the spare room tonight.." Caroline teased.

"Oh no you don't! You're holding me all night whether you like it or not lady!"

"Hmmmmm….I'm sure I could cope with that….just about" she smiled.

Kate had chosen a casserole that was simple to make but full of flavour and so worked her way around the kitchen quite easily finishing off the final touches before they could sit down together and eat. Caroline sat watching every move Kate made with a gentle smile on her face and her eyes full of love. She would watch her all day if she could. How she had managed a whole day at school away from her she didn't know. In Kate, she hadn't found someone that she could spend the rest of her life with, like she had with John, but someone that she couldn't live the rest of her life without. Kate had come back to her and she would do everything in her power to make it work this time. There was no doubt about it in her mind….this woman was amazing _and_ beautiful, and for some reason she had _chosen_ to be with Caroline, making Caroline the luckiest woman alive according to her calculations.

Kate sat patiently waiting for Caroline to finish. She did everything with such purpose and grace, whereas Kate had been so famished she had wolfed hers down, barely letting it touch the sides! Caroline eventually put her knife and fork down. "Mmmmm, that was delicious Kate. Thank you."

"There's some left in the pot if you want any more.."

"Oooh, no thank you, I don't think I could" Stretching slightly.

"Oh good" Kate said with a smile "It would have broken my heart if you'd said yes!"

Kate returned to the table with a generous second helping of the steaming hot casserole, looking down embarrassedly when she spotted the surprised look on Caroline's face. She kept her attention on the bowl of food in front of her instead of having to look up into Caroline's eyes, that were no doubt showing her disapproval for Kate's rather large appetite. When she had finished she finally looked up and to her surprise, Caroline had a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one whose appetite doubled when pregnant!"

"What?"

"When I was having Lawrence I just ate constantly! Second helpings of everything and snacks in between! I constantly had my head in the fridge….which is probably where he gets it from now!"

Kate laughed, Caroline's confession making her feel better about eating so much.

"But don't tell him that….I'll lose any control I still have over his inter-meal snacking!" She warned.

"What's it worth?" Kate said cheekily

"Sorry?"

"If I keep your little secret to myself, what do I get out of it?"

"Blackmail, huh?"

"Yup!" with a smile

"How about I show you….upstairs.."

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Caroline's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face as she took Kate into her arms then kissed her soundly. Taking her hand she carefully led Kate up the stairs, stopping to kiss her again before they entered their bedroom. When they drew apart each of them smiled as they saw the love and desire in the other's eyes. Caroline opened the door and held out her hand to allow Kate to go first. Closing the door behind her, Caroline barely had chance to turn around before her hands and lips were taken by Kate's. Kissing her lover languidly Kate took the initiative and, for the second time that evening, started to slowly strip her girlfriend – shrugging the soft, thick cardigan off her shoulders without breaking their kiss. Then tugging her impossibly close using the belt loops on her jeans Kate undid the button and lowered the zip….tantalisingly slowly, teasing her poor worked up lover. Frustrated with the slow pace, Caroline pushed Kate away from her and whipped her t-shirt over her head, unceremoniously dumping it on the floor before pulling Kate back in to her and quickly relieving her of her clothes too. Kate loved it when Caroline took control, her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but bite her lip at the sexy sight in front of her. A true Goddess. Each left standing in just their underwear, Kate took her lover's hand, guiding her over to the bed. Kate pulled back the covers, crawled in and patted the space next to her. She slipped her hand under her pillow pulling out a little red box and placing it in the middle of the bed, leaving Caroline looking rather curious - her desire temporarily forgotten with the complete curveball that Kate had just thrown in to the proceedings. She examined the object, nervous at the thought of what it may contain..

"Are you getting in then?"

Caroline obliged.

"Now it's your turn to do the opening"

"What is it?" she asked shyly.

"Open it and you'll see"

Slowly, Caroline undid the clasp on the quaint little box and opened it fully to reveal an elegant white gold ring with two strands that criss-crossed over each other, coming together in the centre where they held between them a single diamond. Caroline looked up at Kate, unsure what to say or do.

Seeing Caroline's hesitation, Kate took her hand and decided she should explain herself. "It's a promise ring. I know we haven't been back together for very long but, as we've had our fair share of ups and downs and we _both_ could have dealt with things better, I wanted this to be a new chapter for us. The ring is my promise to you that from now on I will be more understanding, I will love and support you unconditionally and that I will put everything into making this work no matter how hard it gets because I want all of you every day, forever. You are my life and my fate – I know that now."

Caroline is speechless.

Kate grimaces. "Sorry, that was a bit soppy! I just wanted you to know that I'm committed to us and I won't run away when things get tough." Stroking Caroline's hand. "May I?" she points at the ring with her free hand. Caroline nods, still unable to speak. Kate carefully slides it onto the ring finger of Caroline's right hand. It had been quite a few months since she had worn any kind of ring but it didn't feel strange at all. It felt completely right. It made her heart flutter. This was it. Her happy after ever. Her rest of forever. They both take a second to admire it and take in its meaning. Caroline, still unsure of what to say finds herself gazing into Kate's eyes before taking her hand out of Kate's and placing it on the side of Kate's face to softly pull her into a long, slow kiss. A kiss that expressed, better than she could in words, just how much Kate and the gift meant to her.

The kiss quickly reignited the excitement that had been building in both of them before Kate had knocked Caroline sideways with the gift and her promise to her for their future. Pulling her in close, Caroline quickly divested Kate of her underwear and gently eased her thigh between Kate's legs causing Kate to pull out of the kiss momentarily to catch her breath as Caroline's thigh made contact with her throbbing centre. Caroline smiled into the kiss, enjoying the effect that she was having on Kate, before slowly starting to move her leg up down, building up a rhythm, Kate grinding down onto the blonde in sync. Caroline's hands had been running up and down the length of Kate's torso, gently tickling a path up her back and down her sides and had now made their way to Kate's hardened nipples. She alternated between rolling them under her thumbs and nipping them softly, listening to Kate struggling to keep her breathing even and feeling the desire building up within her beautiful girlfriend. Although she desperately wanted to see Kate writhing in ecstasy and hear her screaming her name, for Caroline this wasn't a race, she wanted to show Kate just how much she meant to her and make every cell in her body tingle with pleasure. With that in mind she slowed the tempo down before pulling her body away from Kate's so that she could kiss Kate….every _inch_ of Kate….slowly, making every hair on her body stand on end. Starting at her toes, and still letting her fingers trail across the dark skin, she eventually reached Kate's face and, after delicately kissing each temple, each eyelid and the tip of her nose, hovered just above her lover before letting their lips meet tenderly, Kate's hands moving up to cup her girlfriend's face. The blonde slid her hand down her lover's body - over a breast, her stomach – Kate holding her breath in anticipation of Caroline's hand finding its final destination, and neither was disappointed when it did. Each took a sharp intake of breath as Caroline's fingers gently danced up and down her very sensitive centre which was wetter than Caroline thought it was ever possible to be. She slipped easily through the silky juices that her ministrations had produced as she gradually picked up the pace, feeling her lover beginning to unravel. As Kate's breath became short and ragged, her release imminent, she pulled out of the kiss to see Caroline's eyes, dark with desire, staring straight back into her own.

"I love you" whispered Caroline, without breaking the eye contact.

Those three words, delivered with tenderness at such an intimate moment was all that was needed to send Kate over the edge into a glorious orgasm, her back arching off the bed and her body shuddering as she cried out making her satisfaction known.

Caroline held Kate close, allowing her to come down from the unbelievable high she had just experienced. The two lay together, contented, no words even needed, before Kate wriggled slightly in order to pull the blonde in closer and find a more comfortable position, letting out a contented sigh as she did.

"You OK, Kate?"

"mmmmmm, wonderful thank you. I have an amazing girlfriend, you know."

Caroline pouted "What? Who is she?! Am I not good enough?" Doing her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, you are _more_ than good enough Caroline. There'll only ever be you."

Satisfied with herself, Caroline pulled Kate in and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now where were we?"

Kate manoeuvres herself so that she's free to run her hands over Caroline's curves and breasts before letting her hand dip lower to return the favour..


End file.
